In the used automobile market, consumers typically sell or trade in used automobiles to dealers or dealerships, or privately sell to other consumers, for example, through personal advertisements. Dealers often purchase used automobiles from consumers as part of a deal for a new automobile, typically referred to as a trade in. Typically, a description of a used automobile in a personal advertisement may include the make, model, and mileage of an automobile, but certain other relevant descriptive information may not be available to a potential buyer. Further, a dealer making a trade in offer for a used automobile may not have certain relevant descriptive information on that used automobile. In many cases, the negotiation process for a used automobile may include a large degree of uncertainty for consumers, including both a selling consumer and a purchasing consumer. A consumer seller may be particularly disadvantaged when negotiating with a dealer for a trade in value, as dealers typically have great knowledge and experience with the process, while consumers typically do not. Generally, the negotiation process is a zero sum process, and because a consumer seller of a used automobile and a used automobile buyer are each trying to get a better deal, there is typically some lack of trust during the negotiation. Accordingly, used automobile buyers and sellers, including consumers and dealers, often base the negotiations on established market prices. However, market prices can fluctuate rapidly depending a variety of factors. For example, consumer demand may be affected by economic factors, such as changes in gasoline prices, unemployment rates, government sponsored tax rebates for automobile purchases, etc.
In many cases, a consumer seller of a used automobile may have concerns that a buyer may not offer a fair and competitive price. Various products and services have become available that allow sellers and buyers, including consumers and dealers, to perform research on market prices for used automobiles. Typically, the highest possible value available to a consumer seller may be through a sale to another consumer, as opposed to trading in the used automobile to a dealer.
In addition to consumers and dealers, automobile manufacturers may also have an interest in the resale values of used automobiles. Further, in many cases, a manufacturer may want to sell used off-lease automobiles which have been returned by consumer lessees. In many cases, a manufacturer off-lease seller may not be able to receive the full market value of a used off-lease automobile.